True Imagination (Book 1)
by Rockinbud6
Summary: Haze has a great imagination, but when he is sent to adventure bay and can't get back home, he finds a little help from the PAW Patrol. But here's the catch, other people can find out. Will Haze be safe and visit them less, or will the government find Adventure Bay and claim it as their home, killing everyone in their path. -WARNING Blood ,don't like don't read WARNING-
1. Chapter 1: I Want Friends

True Imagination (Book 1)

I **DO NOT **own the nick cartoon show PAW Patrol or these characters: Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, and Everest

But I **DO** own these characters: Haze, Faze, Laura, Lacy, and Dashbud

-Chapter 1-

This is a story of a boy named Haze, Barmington. Haze loved his puppy, Dashbud who was a girl, yet Faze, his twin brother hates him and his puppy for life. Their mother and father got assassinated, but no one knows why. So they turned to Grandma Laura all the way, who cry's for his son's death. They moved schools by train from Orlando, Florida and Grandma Laura got them into the school. Faze had all the girls, but Haze had no friends, but had Dashbud. And Haze was happy.

But one day, something amazing happened to Haze, something that would change his life, or even the world. June 8, 2020, it was Hazes birthday yet again and only Fazes "Girl Friends" came. It was noon, Haze and Dashbud were playing ball outside with Dashbud.

- Dashbud's Prospective- It's has already been two months since I've last seen the dirty streets of Orlando. Before that, I could have died back there with my wind pipe cut in half. If he hadn't been walking the streets alone, I wouldn't be playing with my new best friend. Like Haze, when I was born, my parents got murdered and I don't know why. After my "Failed Execution", Haze had one broken retina, but didn't tell what happened back there. He was given an AREM16, or an Advanced Retina Eye Modification 16. I love and protect him not because of his hazel eyes, 12-year old, pale skin, skinny, or his purple dyed hair on the bottom right side of his hair and the rest brown. It's because he protected me, and I wish I can tell him that, but he doesn't understand me, and I don't know why.

-Haze, Barmington's Prospective- One day in Orlando, I was thinking to have a friend, because I had no friends. I saw some dogs hurting this puppy and I was like" Oh Whatever". But when I saw other headless dogs, well I had to do something, so I pulled my knife out and helped the little puppy out. There were 5 big dogs, and I managed to bleed out two of them out, but the two dogs pinned me down while the last one, who I thought was the leader, stabbed me in the right eye. What's so ironic is that the little pup, after the fight, carried me to my home, because of my smell I guess. Grandma Laura was doing dishes when I asked her if I can have a puppy, and she said yes but it is my responsibility. When we got to my room, I drew a boy side and a girl side and she choose the girl side. "You took me home fast, and you were a buddy to me, how about Dashbud?" The next thing I knew I was in the hospital, Dashbud is a half Dalmatian, half Dachshund or Dalmachshund and a purebred of a chocolate dapple dachshund. I wanted to thank Dashbud for saving me, but does she understand me entirely? I want to tell her she's different from everyone else like me, and that's why I don't have any friends. I'm different, like Dashbud.

It was now 1 o' clock and the two were sweeting after playing ball out in the yard. They moved to the house one month ago and don't like it. The thing that they both love is this little kid cartoon TV show: PAW Patrol. Dashbud loves Rubble, Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma, but she thinks Chase and Skye are great for each other, but doesn't know about Everest.

"Hey Borgus, wacha watching?"

"What do you want Faze?" Haze said while turning off the TV.

"I wanted to wish you a stupid birthday" Faze said while spitting in his hair.

Dashbud growled thinking_. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SOME DAY!_

"Shut up mutt"

"Get out"

"Whatever"

After Faze left, Haze and Dashbud went to the cake on the counter top. As Haze sang and Dashbud howled happy birthday, he thought_, "I wish I could have the most unique friends in the universe" _Than blew out his candles and went to sleep in his room with Dashbud for the new day to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Protester's of Adventure Bay

"Adventure Bay: A nice place to relax and enjoy the grass, water, or snow next to their competition, Foggy Bottom. Mayor Goodway is mayor of Adventure Bay with her chicken, Chickaletta by her side. You can see there is no fire fighter or police stations' for miles away. This is the PAW Patrol "Protectors of Adventure B-". As the Dalmatian who was watching Adventure Bay's advertisement, turned to see his best German Shepard friend ever had paused the advertisement. They sat by each other with the Lookout paused on the screen.

"Marshall, please play outside with us." Chase said, with a concerned look face to the Dalmatian.

"I'm having mixed feelings right now."

"But that can't stop you from having fun."

"This one will." Marshall said, putting the Advertisement on 'play'.

"Marshall, you're my best friend, I know you will overcome this someday."

"…"

"Just come outside when you're fired up."

Chase left Marshall there, still watching the Advertisement; unaware to them both was the rest of the PAW Patrol watching the whole conversation. There was silence and jaw drooping for a few seconds. Zuma: _a Chocolate_ _Labradoodle_, was first to talk.

"What awe we going to do guys?" Zuma asked, pronouncing his R's as W's, as usual.

"What is there to do?" Rubble: _an English bulldog_, counter questioned.

"Yeah Zuma, he won't even talk to his best friend." Said Everest: _a Gray-Mixed Husky_

"Okay here's the plan." Zuma said, huddling the pups in a 'football circle'.

Skye: _A Cockapoo, _the first girl pup to join the PAW Patrol, was thinking to herself and was planning what to do with Marshall. She snuck into the bushes, and went in the Lookout. "This is bad." Rocky: _the unknown mixed bread (Well, unknown to the pups but to me…) _said to the pups, pointing to Skye. As Skye went into the first floor, Marshall face-pawed and ignored the pup walking up to him.

"Hey Marshall, what's up?!" The Cockapoo said as cheerful as ever.

"What do you want Skye?"

"I just wanted to say sorry, about your breakup with Everest."

"How did you-."

"It doesn't matter now, you two are still very best friends right?"

"So what, what's it to you?"

"Come on Marshall, you will find love someday." Skye said, still smiling.

"I'm done with relationships." Marshall said while Skye's smile disappeared.

"Get well soon grouchy muck grouchy head." Skye said leaving, glumish.

"… and you can find your true love when you live here in Adventure Bay, playing games, riding rides, helping our community, it is a breeze! This is Jim, signing off." The Advertisement mocked him.

"**Where's Ryder?" You may ask to the writer. Well, everyone 'closed' Adventure Bay because Christmas was coming, and a big snowstorm is going to hit. The pups will be safe in the Lookout, but this storm will be a category F18; it will open a black hole to their home; A NEW UNIVERCAL RECORD! **When the storm finished, Chace finds a person in a coma-like stage with another puppy beside a tree with a swing set.

"Pup's, hurry there is s-someone h-hurt!" Chace shouted on the top of his lungs.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
